goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Maple Town: The Movie: Entei - Spell of the Unown
Plot In the suburban city of Greenfield, research scientist Professor Spencer Yoshihara conducts research on the elusive Unown. He and his assistant, Skyler, discover a site of ruins, but Yoshihara is sucked into the dimension of the Unown. His disappearance leaves his young daughter Julie alone, her mother having disappeared previously. Julie finds a box of tablets containing Unown images and begins assembling the letters, which summons the Unown themselves. The Unown use their powers to make Julie's wishes come true, transforming her manor house into a crystal-like palace which spreads across the city and cuts her off from the world. An illusionary Entei is created to represent Julie's father. Various people come to help sort out the Unown, including Ms. Deer and Rachel Rabbit (Patty Rabbit's big sister). Meanwhile, Patty Rabbit and her friends meet and befriend a trainer named Allison. They come into Greenfield in the process and agree to join in the rescue mission to save young Julie. However, Entei kidnaps Rachel Rabbit, following Julie's request for a mother as well. Entei's powers hypnotize Rachel Rabbit into thinking she is Julie's mother. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami and their Pokémon head out to the mansion to save Rachel Rabbit, communicating with Ms. Deer and Skyler thanks to a PokéGear device given to them by Allison. Team Rocket try investigating the mansion, but Entei blasts them into the depths of the mansion. Julie watches Ash's Bulbasaur and Chikorita in action through a television and falls asleep, imagining herself being a Pokémon Trainer. Seeing Patty Rabbit on TV, Rachel Rabbit snaps out of her trance; however, Entei creates a dream version of Julie as an adult and takes her to battle the three. Julie first fights Danny Dog, but Julie's dreamed-up Pokémon are stronger than his; Julie then has a more friendly fight against Suzie Squirrel in an underwater battle. Patty Rabbit locates Julie and Rachel Rabbit, and implores Entei to return with her sister. Entei refuses, easily defeats Totodile and Cyndaquil, and tries killing Patty Rabbit and Pikachu. Having witnessed the crisis on TV in Charicific Valley, Charizard rescues Patty Rabbit and Pikachu. Entei engages Charizard in a duel and eventually tries to kill him. However, Julie thwarts Entei and tells him to stop fighting. Patty Rabbit and her friends convince Julie to leave with them, Entei revealing he was created by the Unown to be her father. The Unown suddenly lose control of their powers and start to seal the group in the mansion. Patty Rabbit, Pikachu, Charizard, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami, Rachel Rabbit, Julie and Team Rocket escape down to the hall where the Unown are. Pikachu and Charizard attempt to break the forcefield protecting the Unown, but they are unsuccessful—until they are joined by Entei, combining their powers to destroy the shield with Julie's support. Entei sacrifices himself and the Unown return to their dimension, reversing all of their effects on the world and returning Hale to the ruins where he originally vanished. The group ventures outside, where Ms. Deer, Skyler, Allison and others meet them. Team Rocket hides in the mansion upon seeing the police outside and declare that they will always have another opportunity to catch Pokémon. Charizard and Lisa depart from Patty Rabbit's company, and Molly reunites with her father as well as with her long-lost mother. Release Date by Country *Japan: January 15, 2001 *Korea: February 3, 2001 *China, Hong Kong and Macau: February 18, 2001 *Vietnam: March 1, 2001 *United States of America and Canada: August 27, 2001 Category:2001 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films